DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The objective of this application is to train Latino and Latina investigators to develop interdisciplinary and multimethod HIV/AIDS research for the Latino population. Latinos/as have a high incidence of HIV/AIDS and insufficient resources to address the devastating impact of the epidemic. Since behavioral research has shown itself to be a useful tool in the fight against HIV/AIDS, but is still in need of further development and improvement, specialized training of researchers is a means to curtail the epidemic. LRT will focus on research in the areas of HIV/AIDS epidemiology, prevention, program evaluation, public policy, and technology transfer. It will not only facilitate training but also the design and implementation of studies and dissemination of their results. The training program will be based at the University Center for Psychological Services and Research (CUSEP) of the Department of Psychology, University of Puerto Rico, Rio Piedras Campus, and will have links to the School of Public Health and the School of Medicine of the Medical Sciences Campus, the School of Social Work at the Social Sciences Faculty, and the Center for HIV/AIDS Education and Prevention of the Rio Piedras Campus. The program will have access to faculty and a wide network of researchers at universities in the community, and in government agencies that will teach courses and/or provide mentorship in ongoing projects. Program highlights include a focus on public policy and technology transfer, attention to culturally appropriate and diverse training, research methods, and links to community and governmental agencies.